The Contractor shall serve as the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute Biologic Specimen Repository (NHLBI Biorepository) and shall perform the following specific tasks as directed by the NHLBI Contracting Officer and Contracting Officer?s Representative (COR). The Contractor shall collaborate with the NHLBI, the Biologic Specimen and Data Repository Information Coordinating Center (BioLINCC) Contractor and other groups identified by the NHLBI to meet the current and expanding needs of the Biorepository program. The Contractor shall follow all federal and State requirements and current best practices for the collection, storage, retrieval and distribution of biological material for scientific research. The Contractor shall also follow the NHLBI Biologic Specimen and Data Repository Operational Guidelines for acquiring and distributing biospecimens.